Anything You Want
by awesomefella6576
Summary: James wants to show Carlos just how much he loves him, but things go awry in the process **established Jarlos and Kogan** *Rated for later chapters* *Please READ AND REVIEW*
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** So this is my first crossover story the idea just came to me one day while I was walking to the grocery store. So Yeah please review and enjoy and review, wait I already said that, oh well!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Big Time Rush Zack Ryder or anything else you may recognize, I just own the plot of this story. Now to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything You Want<strong>

Carlos was laying down with his head in James' lap on the orange couch in apartment 2J. It was a sunny Saturday morning and it was just James and Carlos at home as Kendall and Logan were out on a date and Mrs. Knight and Katie were out for the day doing who knows what.

James looked down at Carlos and smiled, he really loved the Latino boy laying on his lap, he would do anything for him.

Carlos saw James staring at him smiling and he smiled back and said playfully, "Can I help you?"

James thought for a second and then said back, "No, I just like to look at you."

Carlos blushed and said giggling a little, "You're not too bad to look at either Mr. Diamond."

James chuckled and then he got really serious as he said, "I love you Carlos, I would do anything for you."

Carlos blushed and then he said, "Would you go get me a glass of water?"

James then rushed off and got Carlos a big glass of water panting when he sat back down because of how fast he ran. "Anything else?" James asked playfully

"What would you say if I said that I wanted to be with someone, for just one night?" Carlos asked this because he knew he had James beat this time, he knew James wouldn't let Carlos sleep with someone other than himself.

"If that's what you want I will go and get whoever you want to sleep with you. Just this once though," James said that last sentence with a stern look on his face and a finger wag.

Carlos was taken aback by what James had said, so Carlos thought of the one person who he thought was really hot and someone who he thought was completely unattainable so he could be sure to beat James.

"I want Zack Ryder," Carlos said with a smirk as he saw the look of confusion on James' face.

"Who is Zack Ryder, and why do you want him?" James asked.

Carlos looked at James with shock as he ran to get his laptop. When he got back he sat down next to James and went online to show James Zack Ryder's latest YouTube episode. When Zack Ryder appeared on the screen James was trying to hold back a laugh as he said, "Why do you want him?"

"I think he's hot," Carlos said plainly. James gave him a little sad look and Carlos quickly said, "A close second in hotness after you of course." James then smiled and Carlos let out a little sigh of relief.

"Well if that's who you want, then that is who you shall have," James said as he gave Carlos a quick peck, stood up and ran off to his and Carlos' shared room to get on his laptop.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> So this is going to be a multi-chap fic and this is just the start, so yeah, please REVIEW, or the review monster will getcha :)**

**Love to all: **_Awesomefella XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** So here's the second chapter of this story, I hope you like it. Um, oh yeah, please review and enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own BTR or anything WWE related, I just own this story. Now, on tot he story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything You Want<strong>

It was now a week and two days later, a Monday, and James had successfully got himself a ticket and a backstage pass to Monday Night Raw. Even though it was a taped episode he thought he would get there early so he could find this Zack Ryder person and talk to him. He waited basically a week so he could get Carlos to think that he just gave up on what he asked a week earlier, knowing that Carlos had a very flighty mind and personality made it so James didn't have to wait as long.

It was now 6am and James decided to get out of bed early so he could leave undetected and get to the Raw taping early. He was dressed and almost out the door at 7:15 when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"And where do you think you're going so early?" James screamed his girlish scream and then he recognized the female voice, it was Katie.

"I'm just going out for a while, I'll be back by 11," James said knowing that he wasn't going to be back by then.

"Whatever, I was just trying to scare you, don't forget this," Katie said tossing James the apartment and car keys.

"Thanks Katie, see ya later," James said as he ran out the door.

The reason James was leaving so early was because he got a ticket for a show in Long Beach, so he had to leave early to get there on time, and he had to leave even earlier to get there early.

* * *

><p>It took James about two and a half hours to get there so it was now about 9:30 when he arrived in Long Beach. He drove around for a while, just to see the sights while he waited for the time for him to go to the arena to come.<p>

When it was about 6pm he decided to make his way to the arena. When he got to the arena he went to look for the door to the backstage area and when he found it he showed his backstage pass to the security guard and went in without problems. James walked passed a few people and nodded acknowledgment to them as he walked passed. He only really knew of two people that were in the wrestling industry, and that was John Cena and, recently, Zack Ryder.

He was looking for the locker rooms when he bumped into something very hard and fell to the ground on his butt. He looked up and recognized immediately who the person standing in front of him in jean shorts and a red shirt was when he saw him.

"John Cena?" James said a little happy and shocked to see John.

John looked at the brown haired boy he knocked on the ground with a puzzled look and said, "Do I know you?"

"Well you don't know me, but I know you, your John Cena, oh and I'm James Diamond, from the band Big Time Rush," James did his little finger wave thing over his face as he said Big Time Rush.

John's face lit up as he said and did that, "Oh wait, I have heard of you guys. I really like that song Nothing Even Matters. Your pal Logan has a really great voice, and he's not too bad looking either." John blushed a little when he said this.

John cleared his throat and then said, "So what brings you to Monday Night Raw, James?"

"Oh yeah! I'm looking for someone, uh, Zack Ryder," James said a little happy that he possibly found someone who could help.

"Zack? His locker room is just down the hall and to your left," John said pointing in the direction he was speaking.

James' black tennis shoes were making a sort of squeaking sound as he walked briskly down the white tile floor and he stopped when he got in front of a brown door with a label on it that read _Zack Ryder._

James took a deep breath before knocking and just when he was about to the door swung open and in front of him stood a man considerably taller than him, tan, and wearing some blue jeans, sunglasses, a headband that said "WOO WOO WOO" on it, and a black t-shirt that said "Are You Serious Bro?" on the back. James knew this was Zack Ryder.

"Whoa! Who are you, bro?" said the tanned man.

"I'm James Diamond, from the boy band Big Time Rush, maybe you've heard of me," James said with a smile showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Hmm, I think I follow you on twitter, so what do you want, James?" Zack asked taking his sunglasses off.

"Well, I know that you barely know me, but you see, I sort of want to ask you of a favor," James said sheepishly.

"Well what's the favor?" said Zack.

"I was wondering if just maybe you'd, well, sleep with my boyfriend?" James asked suddenly getting some courage.

"Whoa! What? I barely even know you and you're asking me to sleep with your boyfriend? This is crazy!" Zack exclaimed with a strange look on his face.

* * *

><p>As James explained the circumstance to Zack they didn't even notice that someone was closely watching them. It was Randy Orton, and he was staring at James with a look of lust in his eyes, like he just wanted to pounce on the younger man right then and there. James and Zack didn't notice him because he was staring at them from the around the corner. He had seen James earlier when he got to the arena and he had been following him since then.<p>

* * *

><p>Zack was contemplating whether or not he should do it. James did seem genuine and trustworthy, but Zack wasn't so sure. Zack then said, "I'll do it. On one condition, everyone in Big Time Rush has to follow me on twitter AND you all have to get four people to follow me."<p>

"Sure, that shouldn't be too hard," James agreed.

"Good, guess I'll see you AND your boyfriend later. WOO WOO WOO!" Zack exclaimed as he walked away.

"YOU KNOW IT!" James yelled to Zack, he could hear Zack laugh a little as he rounded the corner down the hall.

"You know your boyfriend isn't the only one who could get a little lucky," a voice behind James said.

James spun around to see a rather tanned man with a rather stubbly beard, some black jeans on, and a shirt on that said "APEX" on it. "Um, do I know you?" James asked.

The man chuckled a little and stepped a little closer to James saying, "Well you probably don't, but you can get to know me. My name's Randy, Randy Orton."

That name struck a nerve in James' mind and he remembered Carlos saying something about Randy 'Orton one night after he watched Raw.

"Um, I think I need to be leaving now," James said stepping away from the intimidating man in front of him.

"Aw, really? I think you and I could really have some fun," Randy said with a wicked smirk on his face as he stepped closer again.

"No thanks, I'm not really interested," James said a little nervous as he stepped to the side and started to walk away from the frightening man.

James felt a little weird after that and he quickened his pace the farther he got from Randy. He let out a sigh of relief when he got out of the arena and into his car. He was then smiling ear to ear on his drive all the way back home.

As James walked away Randy let a little growl escape. Randy always got what he wanted and he never gave up. Randy really wanted James now, and nothing was going to get in his way now. He let an evil chuckle escape as he walked towards his locker room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> So that's that, I hoped you all liked it and please review! Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's the next chapter, sorry its a little short and I'm also going to apologize for it taking me so long to post this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, WWE, or Twitter, now ON TO THE STORY XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything You Want<strong>

The next day James got up and after showering and getting dressed he went into his and Carlos' shared room and got on twitter. He logged onto Twitter and searched for Zack Ryder. Once he found him he clicked the follow button, then he tweeted, _'Good morning guys, please follow my new friend ZackRyder xoxo JM'_. Then he logged off of Twitter and logged on to Carlos' twitter account knowing that his password was obviously 'corndogs', and he then saw that Carlos was already following Zack Ryder, so he then tweeted _'Hey everybody follow this cool dude ZackRyder'_. James then logged off of Carlos' Twitter account and then he logged on to Kendall's and then Logan's twitter account, doing basically tweeting the same thing that he tweeted for Carlos after following Zack Ryder.

James then heard his phone ringing BTR's song "Boyfriend" and when he picked it up he saw that it was a text from Twitter and he saw ZackRyder mentioned him in a tweet. The tweet read: _'ZackRyder: jamesdiamond give me your cell number broski #WWWYKI'_. James smiled and then he tweeted Zack his cell phone number. In a matter of seconds his phone started ringing BTR's song "Big Time Rush".

James answered his phone saying, "Hello?"

"Hey broski its Zack if you didn't know, so I see you've held up your end of the deal so I'll take a couple of days off work and hold up my end if you know what I mean," Zack said suggestively.

"Sounds cool," James said smiling, "I'll text you the directions to where we live."

"Nice bro, I'll see you next week then," Zack said.

"Alright, take care," James said expectantly.

"Spike your hair," Zack said happily.

"Woo Woo Woo, You Know It," both of them said together chuckling afterward.

James then heard the front door closing and he knew it was Carlos as him yell that he was home. "Gotta go, see you next week," James said closing his phone just as Carlos walked into their shared room.

"Who were you just talking to on the phone?" Carlos asked.

"Oh no one," the sandy haired boy said lightly.

"Oh well okay then. Hey, where were you yesterday?" The shorter of the two asked.

"I was just out running some errands," James said nonchalantly while going back to his laptop that was laying on his bed.

"Oh okay, well Kendall and Logan are going out on a movie date, do you wanna follow them?" Carlos asked mischievously raising an eyebrow.

"You know it," James said, "I'll meet you at the door, I gotta take care of something."

"Okay babe," Carlos said practically running to the door, excited about the adventure he was about to go on.

James then grabbed his cell phone and texted Zack Ryder their address. Everything seemed to be going perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that chapter is done, the drama will be coming soon, please review guys<strong>

**AN: Sorry when I tried to save the signs would not save for the Twitter names :(**

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so here is the next chapter, please read and review XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may recognize, I just own the plot, now ON TO THE STORY XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything You Want<strong>

It was now five days later, a Sunday, and James was still waiting for a text from Zack that would tell him when they could do this thing. James was sitting on the orange couch, his cellphone in his pocket and Carlos leaning into his side, watching something that James wasn't really paying attention to. Suddenly, James' cell phone started ringing the familiar song Boyfriend.

James jumped up quickly and said to Carlos, "I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back."

Carlos just shrugged and James walked briskly to the bathroom. When James got into the bathroom he quickly pulled out his cell phone and looked at the text smiling as he saw it read: "_Hey Broski, can we meet at that park across the street from the hotel you're in tomorrow?"_

James texted back an okay and he then went back to his spot next to Carlos. Carlos looked at James and said, "Who was the text from?"

James said it was from Kendall trying to cover up what was going on with him and Zack. Carlos looked at him for a second and then turned his attention back to the television. James let out a small sigh inaudible to anyone but himself, happy that he wasn't figured out.

* * *

><p>The next day James went over to Palm Woods park early that morning and then sat on a bench to wait for Zack to show up with his cell phone in his hand. A few seconds later he hears a low growling sort of noise behind him and he turned to see that it was none other than Randy Orton staring at him with a wicked grin on his face. James let out a small gasp as Randy sat down and the bench let out a groaning sound with the extra weight.<p>

"Hello James," Randy said holding James' arms so he couldn't move.

When Randy said James' name it sent a little chill down his spine and James was a little scared at the moment.

"You don't have to speak," Randy said, "You just have to listen. Now, do you remember what I asked you a week ago? Of course you do, now I wasn't kidding when I said we could have a good time. Now, are you going to come with me?"

"No thanks, I'm not interested," James said in a small voice a little intimidated by the larger man.

Randy took a deep breath and squeezed James' arm a little. "I'm going to say it again, Come with me James," Randy said growling a little in his throat.

"I don't want to go with you, now leave me alone or I'll scream," James said attempting to threaten the larger man.

"Wrong answer Jamie," Randy said in hushed anger. James then felt suddenly woozy and he looked to see that Randy was pushing on one of his pressure points to make him pass out. James was about to scream, but he passed out just before he did.

* * *

><p>Carlos was in the apartment looking for James because he wanted to ask him something. He walked into Kendall and Logan's room looking for James and instead he found Logan.<p>

"Hey Logan, have you seen James?" Carlos asked the boy laying on his bed reading a large book.

"Not since this morning when he left," Logan said.

"Do you know where he went?" Carlos asked still standing in the doorway.

"Um, he said something about meeting someone in the Palm Woods park," Logan said.

"Oh, well I'll go look for him there, thanks Logie," Carlos said as he ran to the Palm Woods park.

When Carlos got to the park he searched high and low for James, he even went into a few trees to get a better view of the park. Carlos stopped and sat on a bench to catch his breath and when he sat down he felt something under him. When looked to see what it was he saw that it was a cell phone. Carlos gasped in shock and horror when he recognized it as James'. He then rushed off back to the hotel with the cell phone clutched tightly in his hand.

When Carlos got into apartment 2J he ran straight for Kendall and Carlos' room to tell them. When he opened their door he screamed, "Kendall! Logan! Stop making out and look at this!"

Both Kendall and Logan glared at Carlos as they looked to see what he was holding. "What's the big deal, it's just James' cell phone," Kendall said.

"I found it in the park on a bench and also its like 9:30 and James still isn't home, he'd normally be here by now," Carlos said looking a little distraught.

Logan grabbed the phone and started to go through it while Kendall tried to comfort Carlos. A few seconds later Logan asked, "Hey, why is James getting texts from Zack Ryder?"

Carlos' eyes got wide after hearing that and he said, "What? Since when is James getting texts from my favorite WWE superstar?"

"It says the first text was from Zack Ryder on last Tuesday," Logan said reading the text.

Kendall grabbed the phone and went to the most recent text as it read: "_Hey Broski, can we meet at that park across the street from the hotel you're in tomorrow?" _Kendall then said, "It says here they were supposed to meet each other in the Palm Woods park today. So maybe James is with him."

Carlos nodded and then he grabbed the phone from Kendall and he sent a text to Zack Ryder asking is James with him. A minute or so passed by and then James' phone started to ring, playing their song "Boyfriend". Carlos read in horror as he saw the text say: _"No he isn't. Why would he be with me Bro?"_

Carlos then sent a text that said: _ "He would be with you because he got a text from you yesterday telling him to meet you in the park today."_ The next text he received really made his stomach churn when he saw it said: _"I didn't send a text to him yesterday, I was going to do that today."_

Carlos then sent an apology text and he looked at Kendall and Logan with tears in his eyes, obviously scared to death for his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's that, please REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here's the next chapter I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or WWE, now ON TO THE STORY XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything You Want<strong>

Zack sat down on his bed and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was now 2:30 am and Randy still had not came back to the hotel. Zack and Randy had both decided that they would share a hotel room in L.A. during their time off that they decided to take. Zack took tine off to fulfill his promise to James, who suddenly disappeared off the face of the planet. Randy took time off for who knows what reasons.

The reason Zack was waiting for Randy was because he noticed that Randy left his room key and Zack didn't want to lock the Viper out of their room and get him upset, so he decided it would be best if he waited for him.

Zack thought back to the call he got from that kid Carlos, "_Why did he think I texted James?"_ Zack thought. He then decided to check his cell phone to see what his last text to James was. His eyes opened wide when he saw that his phone indeed did say he texted James to meet him the other day. He sat and thought of how this could have happened and he got a bad feeling in his stomach when he realized what happened.

Zack quickly dialed James' cell phone number hoping one of his friends would pick up. After a few rings he heard a frantic voice say, "hello?"

"Hey, this is Zack, can I to speak to Carlos?" Zack asked a little quickly.

"This is Carlos, what do you want to talk about?" Carlos asked.

"Well I think I know what happened to James," Zack started.

* * *

><p>James woke up sitting in a wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied together with a rope. The room was pretty dark except for the little light coming from the light bulb hanging over James' head, which caused him to shriek. He then heard a dark chuckle coming from the darkness on the other side of the room and he squinted his eyes to try and see who it was, though he already had a feeling who it was.<p>

"I like hearing you yell, I plan on having you do that a lot more in the near future," said the man as he walked into the light revealing himself to be none other than Randy Orton.

"Where the hell am I and why am I here," said James with a stern look on his face.

"You're just in my own personal playroom," Randy said with a wicked smirk and a clap of his hands which made a few more lights come on, lighting the room just a little bit more. James could now see that there was a mattress on the floor across from him. He could also see that there were no windows, but there was a staircase all the way on the other side of the room, which indicated that they were in some form of basement.

James looked back at the man who tied him up and said, "You still didn't tell me why we were here."

"We're here to have some fun as I said before," Randy said his smirk getting wider turning into a grin.

The sandy haired teen scoffed and said, "Like I would want to do anything with a son of a bitch like-" James was cut off by a hand coming into contact with his face and the teen whimpered and shut his eyes tight at the sudden slap.

"Now now Jamie, that language is hardly acceptable," Randy said in a mock scolding tone waving his finger in the air, "Now we're gonna have some fun, and if you don't like it, then I guess it will just be me having the fun." When Randy said that last word James could hear a zipping sound and James' eyes shot open to see Randy in only his black boxer briefs.

James shut his eyes tight and tried to pretend he didn't just see that. He almost started to believe himself until he felt a hand on his face. The tanned teen felt fingers on his lips and he kept his mouth closed as tight as he could and tried to move his head away from the touch only to receive another stinging slap to his face.

James yelped out in pain and as he did he felt something he knew was Randy's cock push into his mouth practically choking him. His eyes shot open at the sudden intrusion to his mouth and he was about to bite Randy when he heard him say, "If you bite me, I will beat you until you're dead." Scared for his life James just sat there and didn't move a muscle.

The Viper was shoving his larger cock into James' mouth so hard James was sure he'd puke. Randy grabbed fistfuls of James' hair and started moving James' head in a way that really hurt for James, but apparently brought a lot of pleasure to Randy seeing as how he was moaning very loudly. Randy was getting close and James knew it because his thrusts into his mouth were getting erratic and his pace was quickening by the second.

"Oh yeah baby, I'm gonna cum!" Randy yelled right before he spilled his seed coating James' mouth white and some dripping out of the corners of his mouth getting on his chin and black t-shirt. Randy pulled his flaccid cock out of James' mouth and James was about to spit out Randy's cum until Randy put his hand over James' mouth to prevent him from doing so. "Now you swallow my cum or you'll never see the light of day again," Randy said darkly. Reluctantly James swallowed everything that was in his mouth and then put his head down in shame and embarrassment.

"Now you can just stay in here until I decided we'll have a little more fun," Randy said with a dark chuckle as he climbed the stairs and left James sitting in the chair with cum on his chin and shirt. The teen began to sob, the situation just now actually hitting him, he was going to be here forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was my try on smut, I may or may not try that again (maybe), Please REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here's the next chapter of this story, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or BTR, now to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything You Want<strong>

Carlos paced the floor in the living room of apartment 2J as he waited for Zack to arrive so they could talk about the situation with James being missing. When the doorbell rang Carlos ran over to the door, know Logan down in the process. When he opened the door he saw Zack Ryder standing in the doorway with his sunglasses on. Carlos smiled and said, "Come in and have a seat on the orange couch over there."

"Thanks bro," Zack said with a nod.

Carlos saw Logan on the ground and said, "Logan what are you doing on the floor? Get up, we have a guest here."

Logan glared at Carlos and said, "Oh I just thought that I'd take a nap here on the floor."

Carlos helped Logan off the floor and then went to sit next to Zack.

"So, Zack, you said you think you know what happened to James?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah bro, I think one of the other wrestlers kidnapped him," Zack said taking off his sunglasses.

"What? Are you sure?" Carlos asked with tears in his eyes.

"It's the only thing that seems logical," Zack said.

"Well who do you think did it?" the Latino boy asked.

"It was most likely Randy Orton," Zack said sadly.

"What makes you think that?" Carlos asked.

"Well I was sharing a room with him when I was texting James and I leave my phone out when I go to take a shower. Plus Randy must have seen me talking to James when he first came to talk to me at the arena a while back," the tanned man said.

"But why would Randy want James?" the shorter male asked a few tears going down his face.

"Randy is a very aggressive person, also he always wants something or someone. James is a good looking guy, and Randy must have noticed. The thing about Randy is that he always gets what he wants, and this time I guess he wanted James," Zack said while wiping Carlos' tears away.

Carlos nodded in understanding and said, "Well what do we do now?"

"Well the most logical thing to do would be to try and track his cell phone," Logan said walking over to the orange couch from the kitchen.

"Well how will we do that Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I believe we'll need his cell phone number," the dark haired boy said.

"I have Randy's cell phone number bros," the Long Island native said smiling.

"Great, let's go to my room and we can use my laptop to track it," Logan said leading the way to his room.

* * *

><p>James woke up to see that the light bulb was still on, but it was farther away and he was on a mattress laying down on his back now. He tried to remember how he got there when he heard a voice above his head that said, "Nice that you're awake."<p>

James looked to see that it was Randy standing over him looking down at him with a silver box in his hands. "W-what's that in your hands?" James asked reluctantly.

"Just something for a little later," Randy said with an evil smirk on his face as he set the box on the side on the mattress and sat down on James' left side licking his lips.

"So, h-how long are you gonna keep me here?" James asked trying to distract Randy from what he was about to do.

"As long as I can," Randy said before leaning over James to attach his mouth the James' neck sucking on his pulse point and James gasped. After sucking there for a moment, Randy lifted his head and looked at the hickey he left there. He nodded in satisfaction and then he put his lips to James' roughly. James didn't want Randy to be kissing him, he only wanted Carlos to be kissing him so he bit onto Randy's lower lip roughly and drew a little blood, which he was quite satisfied with.

Randy drew back quickly at the bite and then he glared at James who just glared back. "You little bitch," Randy yelled as he punched James in the gut. James coughed and gasped for air and then Randy said, "Now you must be punished for being so rude." James gulped at the thought of what Randy might do to him.

Randy reached over to the side of the bed and opened the silver box and pulled out four pieces of black rope. He then untied the sandy haired teens hands and James tried to put up a fight as Randy retied them to the ceiling. James was unsuccessful and then Randy tied James' feet to two little metal hooks on the ground, spreading James legs open. James was now hanging off the ground with his legs spread open.

Randy went back over to the box and pulled out a leather whip and said, "This is going to be fun." Randy then brought the whip up and brought it down really hard making a loud cracking sound when it hit James on his chest, tearing his black t-shirt. Randy then brought the whip down on him again this time hitting James' leg and tearing James' black skinny jeans. James let out a loud yell each time the whip was brought down on him and it was done many times. Randy kept hitting James with the whip until James was only in his black boxer briefs. Granted Randy did miss a couple of times and hit James on his skin where there were now large whip marks, with a few of the bleeding. James was now sobbing violently and Randy was smiling ear to ear.

"Next time you might think twice before biting me," Randy said with a growl as he walked to the stairs leaving James hanging from the ceiling, bruised and beaten.

* * *

><p>Logan was at his computer with Carlos and Zack standing behind him looking over his shoulder. "So did you find anything?" Carlos asked.<p>

"Well as you can see Carlos it is still searching for the phone," Logan said. Just then the computer beeped and said in a computerized female voice, "Cellular phone found."

Zack looked at the computer and said, "Bro, that's Randy's beach house. I know exactly where that is."

"Sweet! Let's go get him!" Carlos said.

Just then Kendall walked into the room and said, "Let's go get who?"

"James, we thin we know where he is and who kidnapped him," Logan said.

"Well who kidnapped him?" Kendall asked.

"Randy Orton," Zack said.

"Oh, he's tough. Well if we're going to go get him from Randy Orton, then we're going to need a plan. And I think I've got one," Kendall said with his finger in the air.

"Wow, you think of plans quick bro," Zack said with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah they hardly ever work, but they work out in the end," Logan said smiling at Kendall.

"Well anyway, what's your plan Kendall," Carlos asked.

"It's pretty long, so you guys are going to have to write down your parts," Kendall said throwing each of the note pads that he seemed to have gotten from thin air.

"Okay tell us your plan," Carlos said with a smile, he always loved a good Kendall plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So please REVIEW, and Happy Holidays<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I was thinking of discontinuing this story, but I think I'll keep it going until the end, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Big Time Rush!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything You Want<strong>

Zack slowly stopped at the corner of the street where Randy's beach house is and he pulled out his phone. After he unlocked his phone he looked at Kendall and said, "Are you sure that this is going to work bro?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it?" Kendall said grinning.

"Well…." Zack said glancing at the costumes they were wearing. Kendall was wearing a blue jumpsuit that said "_Painters for You"_ on the right side of his chest in yellow letters. Logan was dressed up as a girl in a maid's outfit, as he usually is dressed up as the female in Kendall's plans. Carlos was dressed up as a handyman, wearing blue jeans with a brown tool belt and a white v-neck tee. Zack was dressed up as a doctor, wearing a lab coat, black slacks, and a white button down.

"Why couldn't I have been the doctor?" Logan whined turning from his window to look at Kendall.

"Because I like it when you dress up for me," Kendall said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Guys! Can we just get on with the plan already?" Carlos said turning around to look at Kendall and Logan. Logan and Kendall nodded and Kendall pointed to Zack.

Zack made sure to turn on the new app that he got that makes the caller I.D. on someone else's phone show a different number. He put in John Laurinaitis' number and then he dialed Randy's number.

After a couple of rings Zack heard someone say in a gruff voice, "Hello?"

Zack cleared his throat and tried his best Laurinaitis impression and said, "Hello, Randy? This is the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and Interim Raw General…"

"I know who the hell you are. I can tell by your awful voice. What the fuck do you want?"

"Language, Randy. I'm calling to tell you that we will be doing a segment at your beach house for Raw so I'm sending over a doctor to check up on you and some workers to fix up your house for you," said the Long Island native still impersonating John Laurinaitis.

"Now really isn't a good time. Could they come tomorrow or something?" Randy asked.

"No. The workers are already on their way so you'll just have to stop doing whatever it is you're doing. Goodbye Randy." Zack then pressed the end call button and nodded to Kendall.

"Did he buy it?" Carlos asked.

"I believe so broskis."

"Well then let's go," Kendall said while placing his fake moustache under his nose. Everyone nodded and Zack placed his doctor's mask over his mouth and put on some sunglasses, Logan put on some lipstick and mascara and Carlos also put on a fake moustache. They all got out of the car and began to walk towards Randy's house.

When they got to the huge brown door Zack pressed the doorbell and the doorbell jingle began to ring. After about five minutes the door opened and there stood the man who kidnapped James, the viper himself, Randy Orton. Logan, Carlos and Kendall gulped and Zack said in a deep voice, "Mr. Laryngitis…..Larinetist…your boss sent us here."

"Whatever. Come in I guess," Randy said while looking all of them up and down as they walked by him. "What's all of your names?"

"Uh, I'm Doctor Zaryn, this is the maid, Log…Lauren, the handyman Cal and the painter Kenny," Zack said pointing to himself, Logan, Carlos and Kendall respectively.

Logan cleared his throat and said in a high pitch soprano, "I guess I'll begin my work in the kitchen!" Then he clicked down the hall in his heels opening every door looking for the kitchen until he found it at the end of the hall.

"I'll go work in your dining room, si?" Carlos said in a heavy Latin accent and Randy pointed in the direction Logan went and the Latino boy clomped down the hall in his brown work boots. Carlos cleared his throat and pointed to the door across the hall from the kitchen. Randy nodded and Carlos went through that door.

"I'll go repaint your living room," Kendall said in a fake Canadian accent. Kendall went into the door to his left with his paints and left Zack and Randy just standing there in the hallway.

"So let's go up to your room and get your check-up started," Zack said in his deep voice. Randy nodded and opened a door to his right revealing a set of wooden stairs going up and a set going down. Randy, with Zack behind him began to go up the stairs when they both heard a jingling sound coming from the staircase going down.

"What was that?" Zack asked.

"Nothing, just the mice," Randy said coolly.

"Well maybe we should send Lauren down there," Zack said with a chuckle.

"No! That won't be necessary, I'll get them later," Randy said quickly.

"Are you sure? It is her job to do that," Zack said trying to press the situation.

"These are special mice and I know just how to get these," Randy said in a tone as if he were suggesting something.

They got to the top of the staircase and Zack nodded and said, "Can I go to the bathroom? I must wash my hands."

"You don't need to, there's a sink in my bedroom," Randy said opening the door to his left and walking in. Zack cursed under his breath and walked in hoping that one of the others would think to go downstairs.

* * *

><p>James was still hanging from the ceiling, but now he wasn't tied to the hooks he was chained, and he was still in his boxers that were now torn so that they just barely covered his private parts, something like a loin cloth. He could hear footsteps from multiple people near the staircase on the other side of the room. James tried to scream for whoever it was that was there to help, but since Randy duct taped his mouth shut he could only make a muffled cry barely audible to himself. He then decided to try and rattle the chains to make noise and he succeeded in doing this, but it was very painful because of his whip scars and the people just continued to go up the stairs. James cursed to himself and hoped someone would find him soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan was in the kitchen looking everywhere for a secret door trying to find James anyway he could he opened cabinets, looked in closets and he even knocked on all the walls hoping to find a secret passageway. Logan jumped when someone said, "What are you doing?"<p>

"Um, nothing," Logan said in his high pitched voice with his back still turned.

"Logan it's me Carlos, turn around," Carlos said grabbing Logan's shoulder and spinning him around from the wall he was knocking on.

"Oh, Carlos, you scared me," Logan said putting his hand over his heart.

"You still didn't tell me what you were doing," Carlos insisted.

"Well I was looking for a secret passageway in the walls," Logan began.

"Logan, that's not smart, this is not a movie. Some random thing is not just going to tell us where James is," Carlos said.

Just then Kendall walked in and said, "Guys I know where James is."

"How?" Logan and Carlos said in unison, turning to face Kendall at the door.

"Zack and I had a code set up. If James was in the downstairs area then he would knock on something four times and if he was in the upstairs area then he would knock on something six times. He stomped on the floor four times a second ago," Kendall explained pointing to the ceiling.

"Ohh," the other teens said together again.

"Let's go get him then," said Carlos.

"But where do we go to get down stairs?" Logan asked.

"Usually the up and down staircases are near each other so we'll just go through the door Randy and Zack went through," Kendall said gesturing for the other boys to leave the kitchen with him.

Kendall slowly opened the door that Zack and Randy went through and smiled when he saw the stairs leading up and the ones leading down. He waved his hand to the others telling them to follow. After Logan came through the door he slowly closed it and as he walked down the stairs his heels kept making a loud clicking sound and both Carlos and Kendall told him to shush harshly.

When they got halfway down the stairs they heard a rattling sound and got a little scared of what they would find. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they came to another door and Kendall reached out for the knob, hesitating a little when the rattling noise became even louder. Carlos became impatient and reached past Kendall to open the door himself.

Carlos moved past Kendall and rushed down the rest of the stairs leading to the basement and he gasped at what he saw. James was chained to the ceiling and the floor with is eyes closed and duct tape over his mouth as he thrashed about, causing the rattling noise. His boxers were just barely covering himself and he had welts all over his chest, legs and back as well as a few bruises on his face.

Carlos rushed over to James and embraced him in a tight hug. James' eyes popped open and jerked away from Carlos trying to get away from the pain coming from his new welts. Carlos let go and moved back and looked at James with sad eyes, he could also hear Kendall and Logan make it down the rest of the stairs and gasp. James' eyes immediately went sad when he saw the hurt in Carlos' eyes and he tried to talk, but it got muffled by the tape. Carlos laughed lightly and reached for the tape, but he stop before touching it and looked into James' eyes. James' urged him on and Carlos grabbed the edge of the tape and ripped it off in one swipe.

James began to shriek, but Carlos put his hand over his mouth so Randy wouldn't hear. After James calmed down the Latino moved his hand and James said, "You could have been a little bit gentle."

"You're welcome for saving you," Carlos said as a counter.

James said quietly, "Thank you and I'm sorry."

"I know you are babe," Carlos said.

"Where are the keys for these chains?" Logan asked as Kendall and himself walked up next to Carlos.

"They're over there on top of that silver box next to that mattress," James said jerking his head toward the mattress on the floor. Kendall grabbed the keys and tossed them to Logan who was tall enough to reach the locks because of his heels. After unlocking James they all went towards the stairs and they all screamed when they bumped into someone before they even got out of the basement.

"Whoa, bros, you already got him," Zack said happily.

"Yeah. Um, Zack? Where's Randy?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, I left him doing some weird workout in his room so we can make a break for it broskis, let's go!" Zack said motioning towards the stairs.

All of them started to go up the stairs quietly so they wouldn't alert Randy. When they got to the top of the stairs they only had two more doors left then they we home free. When they opened the door to the main hallway they all gasped when they saw Randy standing there with no shirt on and a leather whip in his hands. "Hello boys," Randy said in a low voice while patting the whip in his left palm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, PLEASE REVIEW that would make me happy<strong>

**Love to all**_ Awesomefella XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So this will be the last chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or BTR**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything You Want<strong>

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as the five guys just stood there in shock and stared at Randy. Randy looked each guy in the eyes, first Zack, then Kendall, then Logan, then Carlos, but when he looked at James in his eyes James broke the silence by making a whimpering sound and shuddering. Randy chuckled at this and he knew that he had James in the palm of his hands.

"Come here now James," Randy said with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"Why the hell would he go anywhere with you!" Carlos yelled.

"Because I fucking own him," Randy said diverting his eyes from James to look at Carlos. Randy looked back at James and said, "Come here now."

James whimpered again and Zack said, "James you don't have to be afraid of him. There are five of us and only one of him, bro."

"Are you sure? I can be quite scary sometimes," Randy said smirking again. Randy raised the whip he was holding high into the air and smacked Logan right in the chest, making him fall backward and down the stairs that were there. Kendall screamed and turned around.

"Are you okay babe?" Kendall asked down thee stairs. There was no answer. "Oh shit," Kendall said. Kendall started to go down the stairs, but Randy used the whip to grab onto Kendall's left foot and he tripped and started tumbling down the stairs as well, screaming the whole way down.

"Are you scared of me now?" Randy asked looking at the three guys still in front of him.

"Hell no!" Carlos yelled and the he started charging at Randy. Randy lifted the whip and aimed right for Carlos' face. Carlos stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes and put in arms in front of his face as he waited for the stinging strike, but it never came, instead he heard a loud groan and a gasp from behind him. Carlos opened his eyes to see James on the floor in front of him with a fresh cut mark on his once perfect cheek. Carlos knelt down and looked at James and said, "James, you didn't have to mess up your face for me."

"I told you that I would do anything for you, remember. This is just one of those things that I would do," James said.

"Oh how sweet is that?" Randy asked sarcastically. "Oh wait it isn't." Randy then lifted the whip and began to repeatedly smack Carlos in the back with it, the sound piercing the air. After every smack of the whip to his back Carlos' shirt was tearing off, until the back of his shirt was gone and the whip was hitting skin. Carlos cried out in pain after every strike.

This went on until Carlos fell on top of James and passed out from the pain. James was lying under Carlos sobbing and trying to hug Carlos without touching his bloody welts.

"That'll teach you to get in between me and MY property," Randy said. Randy then looked up to see Zack just standing there with his mouth open.

"Bro, this is insane! You need to stop."

"What was that? I can turn this whip onto you to," Randy said raising the whip.

Zack put his hands out in surrender and said, "Look bro, these guys have done nothing to you. Sooner or later you will get caught, and you know what Vince does to scandals like these. You will go to prison. Do you really want that bro?"

"I don't care! This is what I want," Randy said pointing at James like he was some sort of item to be had.

"Look bro, this isn't going to work out well for anyone, but what can I do to get you to leave these four guys alone?" Zack asked. Randy put the whip back at his side and thought for a moment.

A smirk came across Randy's face and Zack stepped back a little scared. "I know what I want," he said the smirk morphing into a sadistic smile.

"What?" Zack asked cautiously.

"You," Randy said with that evil smile still on his face.

"What?" Zack asked surprised.

"I want you. I want for you to be my sex slave, forever. I also want you to never speak of this incident, to anyone. Or I will find these guys again and I will hurt them even worse than this."

Zack looked at James and Carlos then he looked at the staircase that Kendall and Logan fell down. He hung his head down and said, "I-I guess I have no choice, but to agree."

"No!" James yelled from the floor, unable to get up because of the dead weight on top of him.

"Bro, it's already settled, don't worry I'll be fine," Zack said looking at James with a sad small smile.

"No! I won't let you take the pain from my mistake!" James yelled again.

"Look, bro, this is for your own good. Now I don't want you or any of your other friends to speak of this, because I will not testify for you broskis in court. That will only make things worse for the all of us later down the road. This way is better for everyone, so just forget any of this happened, okay?"

"I won't be able to forget this. This will change everything forever, but you know this awful person better than I do and I guess I have no choice, but to agree as well," James said frowning.

"I better get you broskis home. We'll talk about all of you injury excuses in the car," Zack said.

"I'm going too," Randy said.

"Why," James said, "I've seen enough of you."

"You won't have to see me much longer, I'm just making sure you all won't plot against me while he's taking you home," Randy said and then he went down the stairs where Kendall and Logan fell.

"Zack, I will never be okay with this, just so you know," James said as Zack lifted Carlos over his shoulder.

"I'm fine with that bro, just don't do anything stupid because of that."

"So is he going to be okay?" James asked motioning toward Carlos' limp form.

"Yeah he's just passed out, he'll probably wake up in the car. I'll treat his wounds on the way there bro," Zack said. Just then Randy came up the stairs with Kendall and Logan over his shoulders because they were knocked out from their fall. Randy also had some clothes in his mouth.

Randy dropped the clothes on the floor in front of James and said, "Put these on before we leave." James did as he was told and he found himself in a tight fitting "Apex Predator" t-shirt and some black jeans that fit him pretty decently.

"I'm so burning these clothes when I get home," James said. They all left the house and piled into Zack's car, that was an awkward walk down the street.

* * *

><p>When they all got back to the Palm Woods hotel Carlos, Kendall and Logan had waken up and were told what their injury excuses were and what the lasting circumstances for everyone would be. They reluctantly agreed and left the car. After Carlos, Kendall and Logan had entered the hotel James ran back and leaned in through the car window. James leaned forward a little more and gave Zack a peck on the cheek and said, "Thank you, bro. I'm sorry everything worked out this way."<p>

"Don't be sorry bro. Kendall's plan wasn't really fool-proof," Zack said with a light chuckle. James chuckled a little too and then James became serious again.

"Be careful, please," James said looking straight into Zack's eyes.

Zack chuckled and said, "I will, momski. Now you better go, text me bro."

James leaned out of the window and said, "I will."

Zack stuck his fist out of the window and said, "Woo woo woo…"

James reached in and pounded Zack's fist and said, "You know it." James pulled his hand out just in time because then the car zoomed away and was out of sight. James sighed and walked into the hotel.

When they got back in and explained everything to Mama Knight they all decided to go out by the pool.

They all sat back in their usual folding chairs and James said, "This really sucks how everything turned out."

"I know," Logan agreed, "Zack is a really great guy and he doesn't deserve what he got."

"My plans usually work out for all of the good guys in the end," Kendall said confused, "why didn't it work this time?"

"Maybe Randy was just too powerful…even for a Kendall plan," Carlos said with his eyes closed. They all hummed their agreement and then they all sat in silence for a moment. "Hey James," Carlos began a little quietly with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah Carlos?" James asked turning to face Carlos.

"Can we go up to our room? I don't really want to be outside right now," Carlos said turning to look at James.

James got up and grabbed Carlos hand. "Anything you want," James said and then they both left the poolside hand in hand.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the end of that...I'm thinking of writing a sequel or two to this story. Tell me what you think in a review<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	9. Sequel?

**Anything You Want**

**Question**

I'm thinking of writing a sequel or two for this story. So keep on the lookout for a sequel, the titles are a work in progress, but I think they'll be "Wants and Needs" and "Anything for the Win". So, be on the lookout for those. I'll post a new chapter to this story to announce if one or both have been posted yet. Or you could just check my profile within the next two weeks, whichever you like. So please send me a message or post a review to tell me if the idea of a sequel intrigues you or not.

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


End file.
